mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship
:Vignette Valencia: Experience the world like you've never seen it before, at the one, the only, Equestria Land! Stop! Cut! Cut! Why is everyone dressed like they're not dressed?! :Designer: accent Because you keep changing your mind about the costumes, Vignette Valencia. :Vignette Valencia: Do you know what it means to be in charge of public relations for this park? It's my job to make sure the world knows how amazing Equestria Land is gonna be. And in two weeks, when there's 50,000 people here for opening day, the last thing they'll see before they leave at night will be this light parade, and, by extension, your costumes, which, apparently, do not exist as of this moment! BYBB: Be Yourself, But Better. Do you even have a philosophy? :Designer: GWIQ: Guess Vat, I Kvit. :Vignette Valencia: yelling I need a stress salad!! Where am I gonna find a new costume designer for the parade with only two weeks left? performer I'm not promoting you. sighs If only I could put a filter on real life to make everything the way I want it. :swirl :Vignette Valencia: Only way to feel better is getting 10,000 likes with the perfect salad pic. :noises :Vignette Valencia: Hey, did somebody install a new app on my phone? :buzzing :Vignette Valencia: Oh. 'Cause I like it! :conversing :Rarity: Anything? :Applejack: Nothin'. You? :Rarity: Uhh-uhh. :Pinkie Pie: Somebody has unspilled beans at this table, and it's not me, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, or Sunset Shimmer! :Applejack: breath Rarity and I applied for summer jobs at the new theme park. :Pinkie Pie: Equestria Land? Wait... will you get to go there for free?! :Applejack: Actually, they pay us to go there. :Pinkie Pie: noises :Applejack: We applied to work side by side as caramel apple girls. :Rarity: Yes. It's not that I'm nervous, but, Applejack, you're perfect for the job. And, well, my resume is less apple-centric. :Applejack: scoffs We'll be together. I got a good feelin'. :Rarity: huffs No missed calls while we were talking about caramel apples. Shall we practice answering our phones and sounding calm? :vibrates and alerts :Rarity and Applejack: scream :Sunset Shimmer: That was about as calm as Pinkie Pie on Cake Day. :Pinkie Pie: Was it today? Did I miss it?! sips :Rarity: One new e-mail! :Applejack: It's from the park! :Rarity and Applejack: You open yours first! No, you open yours first! laugh :Applejack: Okay, okay. Same time. One, two... :Rarity: Too late! I opened mine! screams Oh. They said I'm overqualified for caramel apple girl. gasps They want me to be lead parade costume designer! :The Equestria Girls: chatter :Twilight Sparkle: You haven't even started and you already got promoted! :Rainbow Dash: That's gotta be a record. :Applejack: Uh, I didn't get the job. But I'm really happy for you, Rarity. :Rarity: Oh, pffft. There must be a mix-up, darling. :Pinkie Pie: Obviously, the Internet mailman gave you the wrong letter. :Twilight Sparkle: to say something :Pinkie Pie: I know that's not how the Internet works, but I'm trying to cheer you up. :Twilight Sparkle: Technically, Rarity didn't get the job, either, since she got a different job. So they're probably about to send another e-mail with your promotion. :vibrates and alerts :Applejack: groans Just a sale at Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium. :Rainbow Dash: Forty percent off! Oh, sorry. Not helping. :Rarity: Well, I'm not going to accept it without you, obviously. Pfft. :Applejack: What?! You cannot let this opportunity pass you by, Rarity. Think of all those vision boards, the late-night sewin'. This has been your dream since... since kind-a-garten. :Rarity: Mmm, preschool, actually. But, ih, that's not the point. My mind is made up. I plan to spend the summer and... that's what we're going to do. Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhht? blink :Applejack: You're takin' the job, and that's final. :Rarity: Okay, if you insist! squeals I'm gonna be a costume designer! :The Equestria Girls: chatter :Applejack: Heh, heh. All right. I probably shouldn'ta quit my old job this mornin', huh? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure they haven't replaced you already. :splat! :Sunset Shimmer: Eh? :Vignette Valencia: My name is Vignette Valencia, and to answer your first question, yes, I'm that "Vignette", but, no, I do not think I'm better than you just because I have three million followers on SnapGap. :Rarity: Oof. You're up to three million now. I mean, uh, yes, uh, yes, I... I am familiar with your online repertoire. :Vignette Valencia: I have a good feeling about you, Rare. Oh, you have to let me call you "Rare", it's the perfect name for Lead Parade Costume Designer. Not a... um, caramel apple girl. I don't even know why you applied for a job like that, not with a SnapGap feed like yours. :Rarity: Oh. :Vignette Valencia: Obviously, I lift you up. Great pictures, by the way, that gingham and linen sundress caught my eye and your follower gap is French pronunciation im-press-ive... for someone just starting out, of course. But I can already tell you've got magique inside. :Rarity: Oof, magi— you can? :Vignette Valencia: The light parade is the most important event in the park. Over a hundred cast members, and you are gonna make them look perfect. :Rarity: sighs :Vignette Valencia: Oh. And before I forget, don't put anything on that table. Especially your phone. No reason, just a simple important rule I made up, 'kay? :squishing :Applejack: grunting :rings :Applejack: Rarity! :Rarity: Applejack! Darling. How's work on the farm? :Applejack: insincere Fantastic! grunting I could not be happier... makin' foot-stompin' applesauce the old-fashioned way with my family. :Granny Smith: Less chatter, more splatter! :Rarity: Oh, good. I'm so happy for you. :Applejack: And I'm happy for you, and your new job, too. :Rarity: Oh, yes, well... laughter it's certainly a big job. :Applejack: I'm sure you won't slip up. Whoa! :Rarity: Well, I... I was calling, because, you see, well, it's not that I'm... sounds nervous or anything silly like that, but I-I-I was wondering if... if you and the girls wanted to come on opening night to see the parade. VIP passes! You can cut the lines! :Applejack: You bet your britches, missy! I wouldn't miss your big night for the world! Whoa! :splash! :Rarity: Applejack? Darling? Hello? :yelling and conversing :Thunder :Trixie Lulamoon, Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings: scream :Pinkie Pie: Equestria Land opening day! What should we do first? Appleloosa Wild West Stunt Show? Nightmare Moon's Haunted Castle? Sugarcube Everything?! :Applejack: Now hang on. I got the sense Rarity's overwhelmed, which is understandable. I mean she's all alone here without any of her friends. Which I why I wouldn'ta taken the job, but that's just me. Uh, point is, we're here to support Rarity. :girls yelling gleefully :Applejack: What? Uh, which character is that? :Pinkie Pie: Ah, it's not a character, silly! That's Vignette Valencia! She's famous on SnapGap, which you'd know if you'd actually log in once in a while. You're missing my One Cupcake Every Day series. :Fluttershy: She posts a lot of pictures of her Welsh corgi named "Yasss Queeeeen". :Rainbow Dash: And she's, like, friends with every awesome athlete in the world! :beat :Twilight Sparkle: Don't look at me. I only follow bots that post interesting science facts. :Applejack: These are her pictures? "Chillin sandy style, u no how i do"? "i came i saw i vintaged"? Okay, somebody tell me why this picture has 20,000 likes? :Vignette Valencia: phone #Bangs. :Applejack: Uh, I don't know. Spendin' all that time just to look good in a picture ain't my idea of fun. :Rarity: There you are! :Applejack: Here comes the lead parade costume designer! :Rarity: Guilty as charged! giggles :Applejack: So? You've been here so long without your best friends all this time. How can we help? :Rarity: Hold that thought. Vignette! Over here! :Applejack: You know Vignette Valencia? :Rarity: Pfft. Do I know her? :Rarity and Vignette Valencia: Mwah! Mwah! :Rarity: Why, she's my best friend at the park! :Applejack: gasps :Vignette Valencia: Selfie! Oh, but can we use your phone? Mine's been acting super-weird lately. Thanks. You're the best. :camera snaps :sting :Applejack: grunts :Rarity: Everyone, this is Vignette Valencia. She runs PR for the park, and she's my boss. :Vignette Valencia: I told you not to use the "B" word. I'm your... "friend"... who gets to boss you around! :Rarity: laugh :All except Applejack: laughter :Pinkie Pie: I don't get it. :Rarity: Heh. So, this is Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. :Applejack: throat irritably :Rarity: Oh! Ha. And Applejack. Sorry, you were standing a— I-I didn't see you. :Vignette Valencia: Hmmm. :Rarity: They're my best friends. So... I thought you'd like to meet them. :Vignette Valencia: uninterested Mm-hmm. :Rarity: Uhhhh, fun fact: uh, we perform together in a band called the Rainbooms. :Vignette Valencia: Rainbooms? Why is that familiar? 100,000 followers? Focus consumer demographic: 2. Does your consistently curated content aggregate across multiple platforms? :beat :Pinkie Pie: We sing songs together! :Vignette Valencia: gasps I am going to turn you into the centerpiece of tonight's light parade! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, the Rainbooms? :Vignette Valencia: Shhh.... Are you ready? BYBB: Be Yourself, But Better. That's been my power phrase since I started my first company. A middle school girl selling artesinal handmade mascara. "But isn't that just melted crayons?" Hey, neighsayers gonna neigh. But I say BYBB. :Fluttershy: Um, how many people will be watching us? :Vignette Valencia: All of them! What do you say? :Sunset Shimmer: Well, if it's gonna help out Rarity. :Rest of the Equestria Girls except Applejack: agree :Applejack: Humph. :Vignette Valencia: Like like like, like like like. Upload and post it, ladies. This'll trend fer sher! I'll @ you later with the exact deets. BYBB, Rare. V out. :Rarity: I know. She's amazing, right? :Applejack: She sure is... somethin'. :Twilight Sparkle: Logistical question: How're we supposed to get our instruments? :Rarity: Pff k! Vignette will handle everything. :Applejack: I gotta question, too. When you said she's your "best friend at the park", did you mean "best friend, comma, at the park"? :Rarity: Did I'' say that? gasps Listen, tonight's a huge opportunity, and not just for me now, but for ''all of us! :Rainbow Dash: Let's go see the park! zooms :Rarity: AJ Honestly, I don't know why you're giving me your frowny eyebrows. :Applejack: sighs It's nothin'. :Rarity: Uhhh, well, uh... Enjoy the park! I'm gonna be super-busy preparing for tonight. So let's meet in the staging area for sound check and run-throughs. I have three minutes' break at four o'clock, and I can give you two of them. BYBB, ha ha. Rare out! :Applejack: sighs :Rainbow Dash: Well, looks like Rarity doesn't need us as much as you thought. So... :Fluttershy: Should we practice for the parade? It's a little... gasps ...daunting, isn't it? :Rainbow Dash: We know every song by heart. Wouldn't you rather go have some fun? :The Equestria Girls except Applejack: cheer :Twilight Sparkle: Great idea! :screaming :Fluttershy: shudders :Rainbow Dash: Pretty great, right?! :Fluttershy: shudders What?! :Rainbow Dash: Can you hear me over all the screaming?! :Fluttershy: I can't hear you over all the screaming! Oh. I wish I'd gone with Sunset and Twilight... or Pinkie Pie... or... anyone else in the entire park. :Rainbow Dash: You look at it this way: it's the perfect opportunity to conquer your fear. :Fluttershy: Can't I conquer something a little smaller first? :Rainbow Dash: Hey, good idea! A warmup before the big game! Oh, what did you have in mind? Dragon Lands' Drag Racing? Ooh, the Appleloosa Runaway Train! Ooh, Neighagara Falls Barrel Flume?! :Fluttershy: Mm-mm. :Fluttershy: hyperventilating Oh, these kids are so brave. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Rarity: Applejack, this parade is a living, breathing dance of light and sound! assistants Love it, lock it, stitch it. Beautiful, perfect, I just threw up. Love it. Now hurry up! I need these done yesterday! :Applejack: You were born for this, Rarity. Anythin' I can do to help? :Rarity: Play a great show tonight? mascot Excuse me! I know I'm not seeing a lapped zipper on that faux fur! A lapped zipper is simply a stuck zipper waiting to happen! Ugh! AJ This is what I'm up against. :Applejack: So, uh... wanna take a break and go get a caramel apple? :Rarity: I'd love to, darling, but I am a tad super-insanely busy, heh. :Applejack: Of course. I just thought... Uh, never mind. You're right. I wouldn't wanna rain on your parade. :Rarity: Rain?! I didn't plan for rain! assistant Get me one hundred ponchos stat!! :going uphill :Rainbow Dash: I'm proud of you. You know that? You're facing your fears head-on. Just like I always did as a kid. I mean, look, a four hundred foot vertical drop right into these loop-de-loops and a corkscrew? You're probably super-nervous about that, I bet. Heh heh. And that next part where it goes backwards? Uh, how are you feeling, Fluttershy? :squawking :Rainbow Dash: Is it even safe to be this high up? You're probably thinking, "Stop the ride! I want to get off!" That's what you want, right? Right now? You're about to yell it? Stop the ride!!! Seriously!!! Please, somebody stop the ride!! STOP THE RIIIIIIIDE!!!! :stops :Rainbow Dash: sighs :wobbleboard :Fluttershy: That was actually kind of... fun. giggles :Rainbow Dash: Totally! That's why I didn't want to get off! I was just saying what you would've said. laugh That's all. :Fluttershy: You were very brave. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. You, too... by the way. :thud! :Fluttershy: giggles :rings and buzzes :Fluttershy: Hmmm...